The Way You Were
by PartTimeEmo
Summary: One-shot; Even after the war, Nasch still has regrets. WARNING: Alternate ending, Slight sharkbaitshipping, Hurt, and Angst


**Rank-down: Numeron Fall**

The oceans, they were always there. Swirling colors of ruby, amethyst, opal, orange, and yellow mixed in the waters to create a brief fuchsia before vanishing. Standing on sandy beaches he could see the other side, another world which shone with azure light and gold. The old wood lay scattered and broken swaying gently in the waves lapping against the shore. He was the only person here.

_He watched as his people sailed outward towards the portal that would take them home. Back to Earth, their real home. And yet, he chose to stay behind. Once the last boat had disappeared through the gateway using his number he sealed it away. The card crumbled in his hand and Nasch collapsed completely drained of energy. When he woke he discovered that he had lost most of his powers. He couldn't manifest a portal. He was stranded here,_

All alone. How long had he been here? Time was difficult to tell here. Nasch wandered the crimson world keeping an eye out for any lost souls that might have accidently wandered to this place. But there were none, after all, no being could enter this place. And he couldn't leave. Nasch supposed it was payment, for all of the crimes he had committed. He vaguely wondered what his sister was up to. And the rest of his emperors? They'd probably be getting into all sorts of trouble. In Nasch's opinion he was okay with that. The six could now live out their lives in peace, finally free of their burden. The former leader smiled and a single tear found its way down his pale skin. Despite all his hatred and suffering he missed those idiots. The Arclights, Kaito and his little brother, Iris, and Rio… But in the end because of Nasch, no Shark, his most precious friend had sacrificed his existence.

"I did not expect to see you here Old Friend." A quiet voice spoke behind him, startling the Barian out of his thoughts.

Nasch turned around to come face to face with a tanned young man. He looked older but Nasch would have recognized him anywhere.

"Yuma."

He had definitely matured, not only taller but his voice had deepened significantly. He had changed too his hair was completely black. Eyes that used to be red, now twisted with azure and purple lights, a painful reminder of the power and the duty that the boy taken upon himself. Yuma smiled sadly.

"I am no longer you friend Nasch. I am Numero the Eternal Guardian of the Numeron Code."

Nasch closed his eyes as the revelation pierced him. He fought against the sorrow that threatened to jam his throat.

"I never got to apologize. I'm so sorry, because of me you-"

Numero cut him off calmly.

"I did not come here to hear words of sadness and despair. Nasch who is also Kamishiro Ryoga, you have suffered more than anyone else. I have simply come to take you home."

"What would that accomplish?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you think it would make me happy, then you're wrong. Some many people gave their lives because of me. Rio, my people. How can I live happily when I knew I took it from you?"

Numero sighed. With a wave of his hand he summoned a red Barian crystal to his side. His eyes glowed with red energy before fading to their scheme of azure and purple. He pointed at the levitating rock.

"Look."

Nasch stared at the crystal. Images flickered on the smooth surface. Durbe reading a book, Misael painting the sunset on a canvas, Alit working out, Gilag watching Sanagi on television, The Arclight family having dinner together, Kaito taking a walk with Haruto, Kotori chatting raucously with her friends, and finally Rio… sobbing while clutching his fang shaped locket.

"Oh Rio…" He murmured.

This isn't what he wanted at all.

"You have lived for you sister and your people." Numero continued softly. "Because of that you have carried a great burden on your shoulders and followed the path of 'Nasch'. But you are also Kamishiro Ryoga, who is still loved by a great many people."

The images are flickering faster until it stops on one. His emperors, his sister, and his friends are standing at the old burned Kamishiro Mansion. Rio places flowers on a recently carved grave stone. Then she bursts into tears. Durbe tries to comfort her but she pushes him away. The others look away and close their eyes.

"No! Rio please!"

The crystal shattered, crimson fragments littering the ground. Nasch fell to his knees stunned by the events he had just witnessed.

"Stand up My Friend!"

Numero spoke strongly empowering Nasch to get to his feet. His face softened slightly as he met the purple haired Barians gaze. A portal manifested behind him sucking them both into it.

"It's time then. Time to go home."

When Nasch opened his eyes they were standing at the entrance to Kamishiro Mansion. The others were a short way ahead of him.

"Go ahead. Everyone's been waiting for you. Welcome home Shark."

"Yuma, wait!"

But the tanned youth had already disappeared leaving Ryoga in the company of his friends and comrades. Rio who had heard Ryoga speak turned around to see her brother there, gasped. Soon Ryoga found himself tackled by a tearful Rio.

"You idiot!" She sobbed. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Rio." Shark smiled. "I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

His eyes were now both a deep blue, like they used to be. Light rose to them as he stared solemly at the sky. Arigato, Yuma.

_Far away he watches them. A smile rises to his face and a tear runs down, unbidden. Everything is the way it should be. Live Shark, the life you were always supposed to have._

**Why do I write this stuff? *sighs*So obviously there are a lot of gaps in this one-shot. This is a very unlikely future but my curious side got the better of me. In this one-shot Yuma has taken up the mantel of the Numeron Code's guardian so that others can't alter it that easily. In exchange he traded away his humanity, his friends, and his freedom. Yeah, sad. Please leave a review if you have time!**


End file.
